Elphaba's 1st St Patrick's Day
by Wickedly Hope Pancake
Summary: Elphaba has NEVER heard of St. Patrick's day...Glinda has an idea...yeah, this'll be interesting... NOT MY IDEA!


**Happy St. Patrick's Day everybody! This goes out to all you green people! (if there are any besides Elphaba...)**

**Idea credit goes to Doglover 645!**

**And just as a clarification, I don't mean to insult anyone who is Irish or who celebrates St. Patrick's Day. (Sorry.)**

* * *

Elphaba woke up to the sound of a very loud _THUMP! _Groaning, she sat up.

"Galinda, what the-" Her voice trailed off and she gaped at her roommate.

Galinda was sitting on the floor, an upturned water basin on her head.

"Elphie?"

Elphaba hastily got up and ran over to her roommate.

"Galinda, what in the name of Oz were you doing?!"

The blonde shrugged, her head still inside the basin.

"I dunno…umm….-" She lifted it off her head, and Elphaba's jaw dropped.

"Galinda, your hair…"

She turned to the mirror and looked at her hair, not fazed in the slightest.

"You like it?"

Galinda's curly locks, usually a light-blonde; _now _were a bright, emerald green.

"…ah…" Elphaba stared at her.

"…I-I have literally _no words._"

Galinda stuck her tongue out at her.

"Well, _excuse me _for being excited about St. Patrick's Day!"

"What's St. Patrick's Day?"

Galinda's eyes widened.

"You don't know what St. Patrick's Day is?"

Elphaba shook her head.

"Noo…"

"Oz, Elphaba! You _really_ need to get out more!" She pulled a lime-green dress out of her closet and skipped into the bathroom.

"Get dressed Elphie! And hurry up!" She smiled, slamming the bathroom door behind her.

Rolling her eyes, she got up and walked over to her closet.

* * *

"Galinda, _Where in Oz are you taking me?!" _Elphaba was being dragged down the hallway, _blindfolded,_ by Galinda, Fiyero and Boq.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?"

All three of them nearly yelled at her,

"NO!"

Elphaba tripped over Boq's foot and nearly fell down the stairs.

"If I die, I'm gonna kill all of you!"

Fiyero chuckled.

"Elphaba, I still can't believe that you've _never _heard of St. Patrick's Day!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, despite the blindfold.

"Yeah, well _you _weren't locked inside your house for eighteen years."

Boq, who was walking behind them, stopped.

"Wow."

The others kept walking.

"Wow. Eighteen ye-Hey! Wait up!" Boq broke into a run, trying to catch up to them.

Elphaba held her arms out in front of her as she was led down the stairs and out the door.

"Okay, guys. You're not gonna lead me of a cliff or anything, are you?"

Galinda's voice came from behind her.

"No, Elphie! Of course not! Don't you trust us?"

"Umm…is that a rhetorical-" Suddenly, Galinda stepped in front of her, causing her to trip and almost faceplant on the concrete.

"Oz, Galinda! What are you trying to do, kill me?"

She seemed to disregard Elphaba's comment.

"Okay, Elphie! Take the blindfold off!"

Elphaba hesitantly untied the blindfold from around her head. Blinking, it took a few clock-ticks for her eyes to adjust to the light. When her eyes finally adjusted, her jaw dropped.

"…Oh. My. OZ!"

They were outside, in the courtyard; and everything was GREEN. Green lanterns hung from the trees, bright green shamrocks drawn in chalk on the sidewalk, green silly string sprayed all over the grass, there were even green streamers hung from some of the dorm windows. But the most amazing part, was the students. Everyone had gone _out of their way _to be as green as possible; green clothes, green hair, some of them had even painted their faces green.

Galinda smiled and turned to her roommate, who was literally speechless.

"Well, Elphie? What do you think?"

Elphaba beamed.

"This is…Oz, I don't even have any words!"

"I told you you'd love it!"

Fiyero smiled at her.

"This isn't even the best part."

Elphaba turned to him.

"…What do you mean, Tiggular?"

He looked over at Glinda, who nodded at him.

Fiyero pulled a bag out from his backpack and handed it to Elphaba.

"Go change, and meet us back here at three o'clock."

She smiled, slowly taking the bag from Fiyero.

"Why?..."

Galinda smiled mischeviously.

"Just go get dressed, Elphie! Oh, but once you are, come back to the dorm so I can do your hair!"

Rolling her eyes, Elphaba waved to her friends, before turning and running off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Elphie, you look absolutely Ozmazing!"

"I look green."

Elphaba was sitting on Galinda's bed, looking at herself in a hand mirror.

"Glin, what is the point of all this?" Elphaba was wearing a green hoodie, a pair of jeans, and her hair was pulled back by green elastics into two ponytails on the sides of her head.

Galinda rolled her eyes.

"Elphie, the whole _point _of St. Patrick 's Day is dressing up with as much green as possible and getting drunk!"

"…Do I have to get drunk?"

"No. But you've got the green thing down!"

"Oh, very funny Galinda." Elphaba put on her glasses, only to take them off again.

"Do I still look like me?"

Galinda looked over at her. The plan was that Elphaba would go with them to the party as Boq's cousin from Nest Hardings. They just hoped that they could make Elphaba look enough like…well…_not _Elphaba.

She shrugged.

"You need makeup."

Elphaba groaned.

"…Really?"

"Yes. But it has to be green."

"Of course it does…" Elphaba muttered under her breath as Galinda walked to the bathroom in search of makeup.

~One Hour Later~

Elphaba and Glinda met Boq and Fiyero in the courtyard at Three o'clock, just like they'd planned.

Fiyero gaped at her.

"Wow, Elphaba! You look…wow!"

Elphaba blushed.

"Thanks, Fiyero. But tonight, I go by Fae."

Boq looked concerned. He walked over to Galinda.

"Uh…Galinda? Doesn't she look a little…um…a little too _hot_ to be related to me?"

Galinda looked over at him.

"No, of course not! Why?"

"N-no reason…" Boq turned around. _She thinks I'm hot!_

Elphaba turned to Galinda.

"Are you sure that this is gonna work?"

Galinda smiled at her, her hair still bright green.

"Of course! Elphie, you look great!"

Fiyero grinned.

"Yeah, you look _positively emerald!"_

Elphaba smacked him upside the head.

"Very funny, Fiyero. Now, can we go to the party now?"

Galinda looked at her watch.

"Oh my Oz! We're gonna be late! Come on!" She took off running, followed by Elphaba, Fiyero and Boq.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffie... *holds out plate of cookies* Please don't kill me?**


End file.
